When infants are born, they have a fear of falling or being exposed. When in the womb, infants are snug and secure. When they are born they are free but uncomfortable in their roomy surroundings. They can be made to feel more secure by enclosing their surroundings. In a crib, for example, this can be accomplished by placing a blanket or other object on each side of them to keep them feeling snug and cradled at all times.
Infants also are afraid of unusual sounds on the one hand, and complete quiet on the other. While in the womb the baby is used to hearing many sounds that soothe them. When they are born they are often put into a silent room. This is discomforting for the infant and causes them concern that can make it impossible for them to fall asleep.
Another infant fear involves motion. Again, while in the womb a baby is in nearly constant movement, which is comforting to them. When they are born and the movement stops they are uneasy and therefore unable to fall asleep. There is a need, therefore, for a system that can address one or more of the foregoing concerns.
One solution for keeping the infant snug within the crib involves cradling the infant between two foam cushions, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,531. A fabric mat includes locations for removably attaching a pair of foam cushions spaced apart from one another. When the infant is placed on the mat between the cushions, the device serves to secure the baby and restrict movement. Though the system may aid in limiting movement, it does not address the motion and sound issues confronted by infants. Therefore, there is a need for a device that incorporates the use of sound, vibration, and motion limitation in an infant friendly design to act as an infant soothing and sleep aide.